<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Du Riechts So Gut by DescendingAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095061">Du Riechts So Gut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingAngel/pseuds/DescendingAngel'>DescendingAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Transformation, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingAngel/pseuds/DescendingAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot inspired by Rammstein’s music video Du Riechts So Gut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Du Riechts So Gut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Woah, calm down mate,” I soothed my horse who freaked out over something crossing the road. Well, for me it was road, but actually we were somewhere in the middle of the woods. I enjoyed this much more than the crowded roads. It was just unnecessary distraction both for me and Finn, my horse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reason for my little trip was a ball, taking place in the local mansion, owned by Bastian, a very good friend of mine. I, of course, accepted his invitation, not only because of our friendship or politeness. I was hoping to find myself someone, for I was getting older and everyone expected me to be already married at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wiped the sweat off of my face with a handkerchief I found in my pocket. The clothing I was wearing had many layers and I always felt hot in it. This time I decided to go for a fully red look, since I was told many times it makes me look phenomenal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, mate. We’re late already,” I ordered. I could hear some rustling behind us, but it was most likely just a wind or birds. These woods were safe and empty most of the time, thanks to the local hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long before I came out of the bushes and appeared on a land with only the huge mansion in the centre. The light from the inside shone through the windows and allowed me to see more clearly in the darkness spreading outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I take care of your horse, sir?” A servant with a small lantern asked me when I came closer to the main entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, thank you.” I hopped down and petted Finn one last time, before he was taken to the stable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I straightened my clothes, just to be sure I would make a good first impression and get some lovely lady land her eyes on me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened the big door and was immediately smashed in the face by a wave of the heavy, warm air from the inside. It was barely breathable and I felt like either melting or choking any second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put on my mask, matching the red outfit I chose for tonight, and disappeared in the crowd of people. The ladies kept waving their hand fans in hopes of cooling themselves down, but it was completely useless in my opinion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Richard!” I heard a well known voice call out to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastian! It’s great to finally see you after such a long time!” We shook hands and he immediately handed me a glass of red wine. It was my favourite type and apparently red has become the colour associated with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you been doing all this time? I want to know all the details!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We kept talking for several minutes about his business, family and once the talk about his life seemed too egoistic to him it was my turn. The question about my love life didn’t escape the conversation, but after explaining my intentions for tonight he didn’t hesitate and told me some basic information about almost every lady in the room at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was listening to him the whole time and also looking at all the ladies, trying to make eye contact and even succeeded a few times, but all of a sudden I spotted a strangely looking man landing his eyes at me in the middle of the crowd. I kept my gaze focused on him for some time, until he turned around and disappeared behind one of the doors, leading to the rest of the mansion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you want to find yourself a lady or not?” Bastian grabbed my attention when he noticed I was looking in another direction and visibly not listening to what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sorry, I got distracted by someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume you already chose from my long list, am I right?” He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, yes. I didn’t want to say it so soon, but you’re right, mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, who am I to keep the lucky lady waiting. Go and find her.” He supportively patted my shoulder and went back to talking to guests. I didn’t want to worry him about the strange looking man, therefore I kept my mouth shut and followed his steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know this mansion that well, as it was big enough to be considered a smaller castle, so I could only hope the luck would be on my side of the team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for me to arrive in the garden, where I saw the man standing. As I walked out I realised it started raining outside. Thankfully, it wasn’t a heavy rain yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir, who are you?” I approached him from behind, but kept my distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not important.” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you were intensely watching me and making me uncomfortable, I think I, at least, deserve to know what was the reason for that.” I confronted him again, expecting a proper answer this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re a very good looking lad.” He turned around and only then I noticed how unhealthy he looked. His skin was extremely pale and matched his white clothes. The only exception were his glowing red eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness.” I backed away from him and wanted to run away. This thing couldn’t be human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here,” his commanding voice stopped me as well as his hand grabbing my elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want from me? I should call everyone to get you! You’re not one of us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, let me explain please.” He let go of me and I backed away even further, but stayed there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had an accident, a long time ago, and it caused me to turn into...this.” He pointed at himself and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my intention to scare you, but when my eyes found yours I knew you’re the one who can help me.” His voice softened and I felt sorry for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sir, I’m very sorry if I hurt you in any way. I didn’t know about this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I came closer and touched his pale skin. It felt normal, nothing extraordinary, except for the colour of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is how I found you.” He raised his hand which was holding my handkerchief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get a hold of this?” I took it gratefully, but I was a bit terrified again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found it on the ground on my way here. It smelled like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God the rain is so strong, we should go inside.” He pulled me back to the mansion with him and closed the door. I was looking down at the handkerchief in my hands with disbelief. Something was very odd here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wait!” I called out when he started walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I followed him up the stairs to a section where I’ve never been before in my whole life. He opened the only door in there, gesturing for me to walk in first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room wasn’t too big and it was occupied with only a single king sized bed with red bedsheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a coincidence, it matches you just perfectly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped to the nightstand and took his mask, which was also white, off. He also took off his long coat and just threw it on the ground. When he turned around I finally got to properly see his eyes. Maybe it was just my imagination and the alcohol I’ve consumed, but it seemed like his face changed the slightest bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re as charming under that mask. Come on, we’re alone.” He reached up to take the mask off of my face, but I pushed his hands away and did it myself. This felt weird and I’ve never been with a man like this before, but for some reason I wasn’t so afraid anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew I picked the right one.” He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. When our lips touched I frowned and pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be scared.” He pecked my lips one more time and slowly pulled the coat I was wearing off. It ended up on the ground just as his did before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t really know what I was doing. I came to find myself a lady and here I was kissing a man. It was strange, very strange, but I had to admit it didn’t feel bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was pushed onto the bed and automatically unbuttoned my shirt. I looked up at him, only to see he wasn’t doing the same. I wanted to ask him about it, but before I could open my mouth he crawled on the bed as well and kept going until I hit the headboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We kept kissing for what seemed like an eternity, when he finally pulled back and his hands landed on the small buttons on his shirt. I was panting and excited, my vision clouded with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the buttons became undone and the shirt fell off his shoulders, his skin made weird moves and out of the blue four wolf heads were barking at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wanted to escape, I wanted to run, but I couldn’t. I had nowhere to go. I was helpless and alone with this monster. I could scream however much I wanted, but no one could hear me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got close to me again, the heads were licking me, biting my neck and I couldn’t do anything about it. My rapid breathing was the only sound in the room besides the sniffing and licking. As if it wasn’t enough, the man’s head turned into a wolf head as well and before me stood a body with wolves’ heads, biting my skin and marking my body as their territory.</span>
</p>
<p>                                   •</p>
<p>
  <span>The door burst open and everyone landed their eyes at the pale figure walking towards them. The man’s look was spaced out, looking at a non-existent point in the distance. The music stopped and people stepped aside, making room for this weird person. His clothes were red and torn apart in many places. The eyes glowed with unnatural red colour and everyone close to the created aisle gasped and covered their mouths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man unexpectedly stopped. He looked like he was in some kind of trance. Nobody moved, nor let out a single breath. They were looking for answers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who was this man? What is he doing here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The questions circled around the room, from one person to another, but no one knew who was this stranger or what was the reason for his visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could get any information the bunch of clothing fell on the ground and instead of a man standing in front of them, there were suddenly wolves running away, barking and howling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men didn’t wait too long, took their guns and followed the animals. Others joined them, even those without guns. Everyone chased the wolves up the stairs where they jumped out of the only small window and landed safely. Those watching them saw how they all turned to five men in long white coats and left the area. The rest broke into the room and saw a helpless, lonely and naked figure laying in the red sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ladies gathered around the bed, shook the man and tried to wake him up, to make sure he wasn’t dead. He groaned and with help from the women around him turned on his back. Mumbling and nonsense came out of his parted lips. He was alive and that was important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, some men volunteered to go out and look for the five men, while a few ladies, who were nice enough, stayed with the man in the bedroom, waiting for him to wake up and show some other signs of life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s waking up!” One woman informed the other two and they immediately ran and kneeled next to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The women gasped, screamed out and stood back once they saw the glowing red instead of a natural colour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard looked as if he was hypnotised. His gaze met the three women at the end of the bed, who were still terrified. He felt like he was on fire and the strong hunger deep inside him was getting worse and less bearable with each passing second. He didn’t know what was going on or what happened before. The only things on his mind were the neverending desire and lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later on, there would be legends about six men occupying the local woods, looking for their next victim. One of them would be forever known as Richard, whose lucky colour used to be red.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn’t what I usually write, but my life is such a mess right now that I felt the need to write about something darker. I absolutely love this song and the video for it and if someone made it into a book I would definitely read it. The whole story seems very interesting to me and I think it definitely deserves to be written into a longer full story.<br/>I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>